Though not illustrated, a conventional substrate storage container includes a front open box type container body for storing a plurality of semiconductor wafers arranged vertically in order and a door for opening and closing the open front of this container body, the container body including attachment structures to which transport components for transportation are removably attached. The substrate storage container is used for storage, preservation, transportation and shipment of semiconductor wafers (see patent documents 1 and 2).
Attachment structures are integrally formed on the outer wall of the container body, specifically, the roof and both sidewalls of the container body. Such an attachment structure includes a pair of supporting rails opposing each other, arranged on the outer wall of the container body. Formed near the pair of supporting rails are an engagement part and engagement rib for transport component. This attachment structure is configured so that the paired supporting rails nip the transport component therebetween and the engagement part and engagement rib engage and fix the nipped transport component.
The transport components include a robotic flange that is removably attached to the roof of the container body by means of an attachment structure and is held by transport equipment; and a pair of manual handles that are removably attached to both sidewalls of the container body via attachment structures and manually operated. These transport components are formed of polycarbonate or the like having high rigidity in view of securely supporting the substrate storage container full of plural semiconductor wafers (about 7 kg mass when set with full of semiconductor wafers).
The transport component includes, for example a plate-like base that is held between a pair of supporting rails of the attachment structure. This base is formed with a supporting pillar that is projected approximately upright. This supporting pillar is formed with a flange to be gripped or a handle portion at the end. Integrally formed with the base of the transport component is a hooking part that deforms and engages with the engaging rib of the attachment structure to prevent backward motion.